Witchcraft XP
by jodalita
Summary: When a demon from the past traps Phoebe in a virtual world, it's up to her sisters to save her. But beware, because they might get trapped instead, in a compurter game in which only the smartest will prevail. Will a powerless Leo be able to save them?


**Witchcraft XP**

**Written By: jodalita**

Phoebe is in her room sitting on her bed, finishing the Bay Mirror's column in her laptop. She seems to be busy and much focused in what she's doing. Suddenly, Piper gently knocks on the door, and enters the room with what looks like dinner.

**Piper:** Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?

**Phoebe:** I'm okay. I'm just a little tired. I've been answering to these letters for hours and I haven't had time to think about anything else.

**Piper:** Really? Don't you think you're overdoing it a little bit?

**Phoebe:** Yes, but what choice do I have, Piper? I have twice as many responsibilities now that I went back to College.

**Piper:** Maybe you should quit your job…at least until you graduate.

**Phoebe: **No. It's because of my job that I decided to study in the first place. I'll do both things as long as I can.

**Piper:** I'm just worried about you. You're spending too much time in front of that screen that you're going to lose your sight.

**Phoebe:** Stop mothering me! Don't worry, I'll be fine.

**Piper:** Okay, I just wanted to bring you something to eat so that you don't lose your taste as well.

**Phoebe:** Very funny...and thanks. Now shush! I need to concentrate.

Piper leaves the room, closing the door afterwards. Phoebe goes back to her laptop, but she notices something different on the screen: a blue screen blinking the words 'Error. System Failure', over and over. Phoebe looks worried as she realizes that she might have lost most of her entire day of work.

**Phoebe:** Oh no, God please, don't let this happen to me!

Right out of nowhere, Phoebe looks at the screen as a familiar face appears right in front of her. A bearded man with a ponytail and a black suit is looking as her, smiling.

**Bearded Man: **What's the matter? Don't you recognize me, witch?

**Phoebe:** Who are you? What do you want? (Steps back from the screen)

**Bearded Man:** I want to show you my world… the World of Illusions!

**Phoebe:** What? You're the Demon of Illusion!

**Demon of Illusion:** Isn't it obvious? And guess what? What I want…is YOU!

The Demon of Illusion waves his hand at Phoebe. A white mist comes out of the screen just as Phoebe tries to run, but it's too late. The mist surrounds Phoebe and she's turned into the mist itself and is pulled back into the screen where it came from. We can hear a scream from Phoebe in the distance as she's pulled inside the World of Illusions against her will.

**Demon of Illusion:** Welcome to my world!

**OPENING CREDITS**

San Francisco overview background Song: Never Again – Nickelback

It is morning and Piper is in the kitchen making breakfast for everybody. Paige orbs in.

**Paige:** Hi, what did I miss?

**Piper:** Hey, where have you been? I haven't been able to talk to either one of you since yesterday!

**Paige:** Oh, you mean Phoebe? Well, she's busy studying, you know? And I am too, now that I'm a whitelighter and the Elders want me to protect charges all over the world.

**Piper:** Still, I feel like I'm all by myself. With Leo in Magic School, you orbing around the world in 80 days, and Phoebe who does nothing but working and studying all the time…

**Paige:** Now that you mention it…where's Phoebe? Shouldn't she be getting reading for work by now?

**Piper:** Mmm…you're right. Maybe she's still sleeping since she was awake all night using that damn computer. I don't understand what's so interesting about them these days.

**Paige:** Maybe we should go check on her. You know…to make sure she's okay.

**Piper:** Maybe we should. Let's go.

Piper and Paige leave the kitchen, with the intention of going upstairs to check on Phoebe. Meanwhile, Phoebe is alone, standing in the middle of an empty field that looks never-ending. She looks around and she sees and lot of chips and circuits all over the walls. Still not sure about what happened; Phoebe tries to look for someone, anyone who can help her get out of that strange place.

**Phoebe:** Hello! Is anybody here? Where the hell am I?

Phoebe hears a voice coming from above. When she looks at it, he sees a gigantic head floating in midair – the head of the Demon of Illusion.

**Demon of Illusion:** I told you. You're in my world – the World of Illusion.

**Phoebe: **It looks more like the World of the Matrix to me. What are you planning to do?

**Demon of Illusion:** Oh, it's pretty simple. When your sisters come looking for you, I'll trap them in this world as well. After that…well, you'll just have to wait and see. Now if you don't mind, I have two more witches to capture. Have fun!

The floating head disappears leaving Phoebe all by herself, again.

**Phoebe:** Hey wait. What do you mean?

No answer. Phoebe desperately tries to run through the infinite corridors of the system, trying to find a way out of there. She has to get to Piper and Paige before the Demon of Illusion gets them, but how? In the meantime, Piper and Paige are in Phoebes' room looking for her, but no sign of her ever leaving the room.

**Paige:** What if she went to work already? Maybe she left without saying goodbye.

**Piper:** Paige, please. This isn't your first day as a witch. You should know by know when these things happen to us. If one of us is missing, it usually means a demon is involved.

**Paige:** Do you think Zankou has anything to do with this? What if he kidnapped her?

**Piper:** To be honest, I don't know what to think. I'm going to try and find her. In the meantime, I need you to go get Leo. I might need to leave the boys with him.

**Paige:** It might be a better idea if I take Wyatt and Chris with me to Magic School. We don't know for sure what's going on, but it does sound demonic. I think it's better if I take them with me.

**Piper:** Fine. Just be back as soon as you can. We might need to orb somewhere.

**Paige:** Okay. I'll go get the boys.

Paige goes to the conservatory, where Wyatt and Chris are playing. Paige grabs both of their hands and the three of them orb out, in their way to Magic School. Piper looks around the room one more time and then leaves. She doesn't notice the Demon of Illusion watching her through the Phoebes' laptop, with a smile upon his face. Paige arrives in Leo's office, where he's checking some magical tomes.

**Paige:** Leo. Busy lately?

**Leo:** Not really. What's going on? (Noticing the boys next to Paige) Is Piper okay?

**Paige:** Yeah. It's Phoebe the one we're worried about. We might have to deal with some demons. You know the story of our lives… can you watch Wyatt and Chris for a while?

**Leo:** Sure. I'm almost done anyway. I'll be going back home in a while, in case you need any help.

**Paige:** Well Leo, you're mortal now. It's not like you can do much anyway.

**Leo:** Yeah, don't remind me.

**Paige: **Sorry. Anyway, Piper needs me. See you later Leo.

**Leo:** Okay, be careful.

Paige orbs out, leaving the boys with a frustrated Leo. Meanwhile, Piper is talking on the phone with Elise.

**Piper:** Are you sure you haven't seen her at all?

**Elise:** (Hysterical) I haven't seen her since yesterday! I thought she was having one of those family emergencies she has so often…

**Piper:** Oh, she does. I mean, she is. She has something VERY important to do, but I'll tell her to send you her column as soon as she can.

**Elise:** She better, otherwise I'm going to give much more than a bad grade.

**Piper: **Okay Elise, buh-bye.

Piper hangs up just as Paige orbs in.

**Paige: **Nothing?

**Piper: **No, let's go.

They head to the attic. In that same moment, Phoebe is looking at different pictures hanging of the walls: pictures of her nephews, her sisters, her coworkers. Suddenly, she feels alone as she thinks of all the people who must be worried about her right now – specially her sisters.

**Phoebe:** This must be the file where I keep all my pictures. I guess Piper was right. I HAVE been using the computer way too much.

Piper looks though the pages of the Book of Shadows as she prepares a potion, while Paige scryes for Phoebe's location.

**Paige:** It keeps doing the same thing. It keeps pointing at the Manor. Does that mean she's here?

**Piper: **Not necessarily. According to the book, she might in a parallel world. That's what this potion's for. It should allow us to form a portal, so that we can create a path to where Phoebe is.

**Paige:** Don't you think it's a little risky? What if we let something else into our world…like the thing that kidnapped her?

**Piper:** We don't really have a choice. We have to find her. Are you ready?

**Paige:** As ready as I'll ever be. Do it.

Piper throws the potion on the floor. A white mist starts forming around, enveloping Piper and Paige.

**Paige:** Is this supposed to happen? I don't like the looks of this.

The mist engulfs Piper and Paige as they get pulled towards the vortex formed by the potion. With one last scream, the two sisters are sent to another world.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

Piper and Paige materialize in a world – a world exactly like the one where Phoebe is. They both notice the same circuits and chips around the place, and now, wondering if the potion really worked.

**Piper:** Did it work? I don't see Phoebe anywhere.

**Paige:** Maybe you messed up with the potion.

**Piper:** I did not! It was the right potion. Phoebe should be around here somewhere. We just have to look for her.

**Phoebe:** What are you two doing here?

Phoebe's voice comes from behind. Paige and Piper turn around to see their sister coming to them. She looks agitated, as if she was really exhausted…or really scared.

**Phoebe:** You were supposed to rescue ME, not get trapped just like I am!

**Piper:** What are you talking about? Trapped by whom?

**Demon of Illusion:** By me. Nice to see you again, witches.

He floating head appears once again. The Charmed Ones look at it as Piper is able to recognize the Demon of illusion.

**Piper:** What is he doing here? (To Phoebe) He's supposed to be dead!

**Demon of Illusion:** No, you're supposed to be dead! You took me away from my glory! I had won and you cheated and trapped me in this hell!

**Piper:** Well, I'm sorry we didn't vanquish your sorry ass back then, but we can always do it again.

Piper waves her hands trying to blow him up, but nothing happens.

**Demon of Illusion:** I'm the Demon of Illusion, remember? I'm not affected by your insignificant powers. I'm an illusion myself, while you're real. You can't hurt me, oh, but I can hurt YOU.

The whole field transforms into something else: a room with books and files of all sort; thousands of them all over the place, forming piles that reached heights so high that the sisters weren't able to see their tops. Three chairs appeared behind each of the Charmed Ones, forcing them to sit.

**Demon of Illusion:** Because of you three I was condemned to spend eternity trapped inside a machine. You see, when you burned the film, I was trapped inside the camera that was playing it. I remained there for a couple of months, then the camera was dismantled and its parts were used to build another machine: a computer.

A tribunal appears behind the gigantic head of the Demon of Illusion, as he starts recovering his original form. With his body fully formed once again, he sits behind the tribunal, as if waiting for something to happen. Back in the Manor, Leo's back from Magic School, only to find out that no one's there. He looks everywhere, but it seems that the sisters are gone.

**Leo:** Piper? Are you home? Phoebe? Is anybody here? Paige? Paige I need you to orb in from wherever you are. Your sisters are missing! Hello?

No answer. Leo decides to go to the attic, where he finds a big white stain on the floor, probably from a potion. Not knowing what had happened to them, Leo took the boys downstairs, while we checked the rest of the Manor calling out for the sisters. When he's walking past Phoebe's room he notices her laptop is turned on, so he decided to check it out.

**Demon of Illusion:** I spent years trying to understand how the world of computers worked, and I realized that it was actually pretty similar to any world of Illusion that I've ever been into. The difference was that something called the Internet allowed me to transport myself from one computer to any other computer in the world. But to free myself I needed more that just my Illusion magic. I needed the power of those who imprisoned me: the Power of Three.

**Paige:** So what's your plan? Using our powers to free yourself from your prison?

**Piper:** You can't do that. You said it yourself: our powers are real and can't affect your illusions.

**Phoebe:** We found out about it the hard way when you sent those movie creeps after us five years ago.

**Demon of Illusion:** I know, but since we are in the World of Illusion, I need to win in this world in order to use your powers in your world. So, let's begin. You'll ask me three questions, one from each of you. If I can't answer even one of them, you win and are free to go. But if I answer all of them correctly, I get to keep your powers. We are in the Hard Drive of Phoebe's computer. It's connected to the web, so it knows everything there's to know.

**Piper:** What if we refuse to play in your sick little game?

**Demon of Illusion:** Then I guess you'll automatically lose. So, get ready to prove your worth as witches, because I about to see how smart you really are.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige look at the Demon of Illusion as they think about what they should ask. They wonder if they'll be able to come up with the questions that will get them out of there.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Demon of Illusion:** This time you won't cheat on me. Well, who's going to ask me the first question? Remember, if you lose, you'll be trapped here forever and I'll have your powers. So, think wisely. I'll let you discuss about it for a few minutes if you want.

The sisters get together to plan their strategy, as the Demon of Illusion watches them constantly. They start discussing about what they're going to do.

**Paige:** Okay, so what's the plan?

**Phoebe:** We need to outsmart him, make him a question he can't answer.

**Paige:** Outsmart him? Are you nuts? He just said his mind's connected to your computer and to the rest of the network! How exactly are we going to outsmart him?

**Phoebe:** She's right; he can basically look for the answer of whatever we decide to ask him.

**Piper**: Relax, you two! This is the plan. We'll ask him questions about what we know best. Each of you picks a topic in which you're good at. Okay? Go.

**Paige:** I hope it works. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life inside of a blender!

**Demon of Illusion:** Time's up! Go to your positions, now!

Each of the sisters is violently thrown to each of their respective chairs by some unknown invisible force, forcing them to sit down.

**Piper:** Hey, I can sit myself down, if you don't mind!

**Demon of Illusion:** Silence, witch! I'm growing impatient! Now, let the games begin!

The image of the Demon of Illusion and the sisters in the tribunal is suddenly displayed in Phoebe's laptop, where a surprised Leo is watching it. He just entered Phoebe's room, noticing the image of his wife on the screen. He touches the screen as if trying to reach her, but nothing happens. It's solid.

**Leo:** Piper, can you hear me? What the hell's going on?

He takes the laptop with him as he goes to the attic. He leaves the computer on the table while he goes to the Book of Shadows, looking for something. He finds it: a page with a description of the Elders. He looks up to the ceiling and concentrates, calling for an Elder, any Elder. Odin orbs in and appears in front of him.

**Odin:** Leo! What do you want?

**Leo:** It's that the way to treat an ex-colleague?

**Odin:** I though we agreed that we weren't going to cross paths even again. That's was the deal, wasn't it?

**Leo:** This isn't about me. I think The Charmed Ones are in danger.

**Odin:** What makes you think that?

Leo shows him the laptop, were the contest between the Charmed Ones and the Demon of Illusion continues.

**Odin:** Oh, I see.

Back in the game.

**Demon of Illusion:** Well, Piper. You go first. Ask me the first question.

**Piper:** (To herself) Okay, here goes nothing. (Looking worried) Here's my question: What's the main ingredient to prepare Cocoa Vin?

**Phoebe:** Good one, Piper.

**Demon of Illusion:** Not good enough. Callara Jensen wine. Did you really think it was going to be that easy?

**Piper:** Damn it!

**Paige:** Okay, my turn.

**Demon of Illusion:** Give me a challenge, witch. I want to fell your humiliation after I beat you in this challenge.

**Paige:** Well, you can forget about that because we're not going to just let you take out powers. Now, here's my question: What's the spell required to vanish the Hollow?

**Piper:** Ha! You can't know that because magic can't be found over the Internet.

**Paige: **Your only way to know that is if you were able to read our minds. Since you can't do that, I guess you lose.

**Demon of Illusion:** Guess again! You forget we're inside your little sister's computer, where she keeps everything that she considers important to her. Now, let's see if she has saved that little spell…

The Demon of Illusion puts his hands in the air, where wires of all sort coming from everywhere start entwining and sending electric shocks to him. His body glows with electricity as the sisters watch him absorb all the information that he needs. He contorts himself in pain, sending sparks all over the room. The Charmed Ones try to protect themselves from them with their hands, but after a moment, the sparks are gone. They look at the demon of Illusion, who looks more than ready to answer.

**Demon of Illusion:** I guess this isn't your lucky day, ladies. I just found the file with the spell, and it goes like this: (Out Loud) _Abolio Exume Ga Ume To Eternius_!

**Piper:** Phoebe! You keep a spell like that in your computer, where everyone can see it!

**Phoebe:** Well, I'm sorry for not predicting that something like this could happen!

**Piper: **Well, if you were spending more time in the real world instead of using you laptop all the time, we wouldn't be stuck in this computer world with a freaking demon who, by the way, we though was dead!

**Paige:** Enough, you two. We need to focus on what we're going to do next.

**Demon of Illusion:** I agree. You'll have plenty of time once you're stuck in here for all eternity. So, are you ready for your next question?

Back in the attic, Leo and Odin are discussing what to do.

**Odin:** Well, what do you want me to do? Do you know who that demon is? Check the Book of Shadows and find out who he is.

**Leo:** There's no need. I know who he is. That's the Demon of illusion.

**Odin:** What? (Angry) I thought you told me that The Charmed Ones vanquished him, years ago.

**Leo:** They did, or at least we thought they did… The point is that he has them trapped in there somehow. How do I get them out of there?

**Odin:** Oh, I don't know. (Pacing around) I've never dealt with this kind of situation before. I mean, a demon using the technology of humans to attack witches… it's not something that you see every day.

**Leo:** It doesn't matter. It must be some sort of a World of Illusions he created. That means that there's magic involved, which means we can help them the same way.

**Odin:** No. Only they can help themselves now.

**Leo:** What are you saying? You're just going to go back up there and do nothing?

**Odin:** That's not what I said. If they're trapped in an Illusion World, they can only get out by winning the game.

**Leo: **What game? What are you talking about?

**Odin:** If the Demon of illusion has been trapped there all this time, he must have learned how to adapt himself to this new realm. Any realm, no matter how twisted it is, is bound to some rules. In our world he would have to kill the Charmed Ones if he wanted to win, but in that world… He must have found a way to defeat them there.

**Leo:** Are you telling me that the only way to get them out of there is for the sisters to defeat him in that realm, under his rules? That's insane. He must have manipulated the rules somehow. He has that power.

**Odin:** No, he can't. He can't modify a reality, even if it made of illusions. He can only enter and understand it. We must let them win. I wish the best of luck to you and to The Charmed Ones.

Odin orbs out, leaving a confused Leo standing by himself in the middle of the attic.

**Leo:** Best of luck? That's all you got for me? Damn it. (Looking at the screen) Come on, Piper. You can do it. I know you can.

The laptop's screen becomes whole again, going back to the World of Illusions, the realm inside Phoebe's computer.

**Demon of Illusion:** Ready to give me your last question? Phoebe, go on. It's your turn.

**Paige:** We're screwed. What are we going to do?

**Phoebe:** Relax, I have a plan.

Phoebe takes a piece of paper out of her pocket. Then, she starts writing something in the paper. In the meantime, she moves her lips as if she was talking.

**Piper:** What plan? what are you talking about? Phoebe?

Phoebe ignores her sister as she keeps writing. When she's done, she folds the piece of paper twice and puts it next to her forehead, holding it with one hand.

**Phoebe:** I guess we have to fight fire with fire.

**Demon of Illusion:** What are you talking about, witch? What are you doing?

**Phoebe:** Just using a little magic of my own. (Out loud_) Spirits, send the words from all across the land, allow me to absorb them through the touch of either hand. For 24 hours from seven to seven I will understand all meaning of the words from here to heaven._

**Piper:** The Smart Spell.

**Paige:** The what? The one from the Book?

**Piper:** You remembered that spell all this time?

**Phoebe:** I thought it could come in handy someday.

**Demon of Illusion:** It won't work. Do you really think a spell will make you know more than I? I've been preparing for this for a long time. You can't beat me in my own game!

**Phoebe:** We're about to find out.

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**Demon of illusion:** Very well. If you're so smart now, then give me your question. Your last!

Phoebe touches the chair with both hands, as an electric current of information races across the room and through her hands into Phoebe herself. She looks overwhelmed but she doesn't let go. Finally, she does. Then, she looks at the Demon of Illusion with confidence and a smile in her face.

**Phoebe:** Okay, are you ready, demon? Here's my question: What is the meaning of life?

**Piper:** Oh my God! Phoebe, that's brilliant!

**Phoebe:** I know, Piper. That's what the spell was for.

**Demon of Illusion:** Don't get too exited and don't celebrate just yet. I can give you that answer easily… and I don't even have to search for it.

**Paige:** How is that possible? Philosophers and religious people of all kinds have been trying to answer that same question for eons. There's no way you can answer that!

**Piper:** You know, (To Paige) you're starting to sound like a whitelighter already.

**Demon of Illusion:** True, but like I said before, I've had time to adapt to this dimension, learning everything there is to know, including the Meaning of Life. The answer is simple: there's no meaning! The question about the Meaning of Life itself represent the desire of some people to understand the reason behind many of the things that happen to them everyday, like the loss of a loved one, the feeling of unhappiness and depression, and the violence and hatred in the world. As magical being we know that the only Meaning of Life is to maintain the Cosmic Balance of the Universe, which is the same reason why Destiny exists. There's no other reason deeper than that. Now, like we agreed…

The Demon of Illusion flicks his fingers and, all of a sudden, sparks of white light come out of the sisters and inside him. His body glows as he looks more powerful that ever.

**Demon of Illusion:** … I have your powers now. This means I get to get out of this virtual prison at last! Of course, that means you get to stay here instead.

The Demon of Illusion concentrates and orb out of this place, out of the laptop through the screen and back into the real world. He materializes as Leo back away from the computer, watching as the Demon of Illusion appears in front of his eyes.

**Demon of Illusion:** You! You're the witches' whitelighter! I remember you from before.

**Leo:** How did you just orb in? What did you do to the sisters?

**Demon of Illusion: **They're enjoying my revenge, and so will you. Now, what is it that she tried to do to me?

The Demon of Illusion waves his hands at Leo, but misses, hitting Leo on his shoulder with Piper's exploding power, sending him flying to the other end of the attic and into some boxes. Leo is knocked unconscious as the Demon of Illusion decides to leave.

**Demon of Illusion:** Now that The Charmed Ones are gone, I don't know what to do. Maybe I should reclaim the Manor in the name of evil. Who knows? Maybe I can become a great leader thanks to my newly acquired powers.

He goes to the Book of Shadows, looks what he wanted to see, smiling to himself. He rips the page off the book, then orbs out of the attic and into the basement, where he starts orbing the crystals into position, forming a pentagram filled with white light. He starts chanting a possession spell to dominate the Manor.

**Demon of Illusion:** _Malus Intus Domus Hic Meton_ (Evil Within Possess This House).

The spell is chanted repeatedly as the white light filling the circle becomes black. Evil owns the Manor now. Back to the World of Illusions, the sisters are deciding what to do next.

**Paige:** Okay, we're screwed.

**Phoebe:** Don't talk like that. We'll figure it out, somehow. We always do.

**Paige:** How exactly? You see, the plan that you had? It failed and now that Demon has our powers. Who is that demon, by the way?

**Piper:** It's called the Demon of Illusion. He tried to kill us four years ago, but we stopped him instead.

**Paige:** Okay. So, how did you vanquish him back then?

**Piper: **We didn't…apparently. We were only able to trap him inside the camera where he was.

**Phoebe: **You know, maybe he's right. We can't vanquish someone who isn't real. He's just an illusion after all.

**Piper:** No, not anymore anyway. If he's in the real world right now, that means he exists, which means we can vanquish his sorry ass as soon as we get out of here.

**Paige:** How? We're trapped with no powers, remember?

**Phoebe:** Well, what if we get them back?

**Piper:** What are you talking about? Even if we somehow get them back, we can't use them. We're trapped.

**Phoebe:** Maybe so, but what if we do the same thing he did to us? You know, win in this world?

**Paige:** Are you telling us that we need to win a virtual game in order to get our powers back?

**Phoebe:** Exactly. Now all we have to do is find a game and win in it.

**Piper:** Phoebe, we don't even know were we are. The Demon of Illusion had to prepare himself for years before he could navigate in this realm. How are we gonna find a game in this place?

**Phoebe:** Hey, this is my computer after all! I know where everything is. Follow me.

Phoebe is followed by her sister as she guides them though the passages of her own computer, not knowing where she's taking them. After a while, they stop when they reach a wall with apparently no way out. Phoebe turns around to Piper, asking her a question.

**Phoebe:** What was that spell you used to get me out of the prison in the future?

**Paige:** Wait, you were in prison?

**Piper:** Paige, focus! Yes it went something like: _When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock._

They all wait without saying a word, but nothing happens.

**Phoebe:** Okay, then what?

**Piper:** Knock, Phoebe. Knock.

Phoebe knocks the wall twice and a line seems to appear out of nowhere, splitting the wall into two. Phoebe pulls the newly formed door and invites her sister to go inside with a hand gesture.

**Phoebe:** Okay, if I'm right, this must be the file that contains the games. Lets' go.

**Paige:** What game are we playing? And how are we supposed to win without our powers?

**Piper:** You forget that we have the smartest witch in the world with us. (Looking at Paige who seems to be clueless) The Smart spell lasts 24 hours, even if we don't have our powers. Phoebe (Looking at her), what do we do now? How do we play?

**Phoebe:** The same way we played with the Demon of Illusion, in a game called Quizmaster 2000. The Quizmaster asks us a question: if we answer it, we get to ask a question of our own. Whoever can't answer the questions three times loses immediately.

**Paige:** That sounds easy (Sarcastic). Are we going to get our butts kicked again?

**Phoebe:** No, don't worry. This time we're prepared and we know what we're getting into. I have a plan.

Phoebe approaches the Quizmaster 2000: a slot machine with a robotic face in it, covered in lights. It talks and it's ready to play.

**Phoebe:** Are we ready?

**Piper:** Do we have a choice? Hit it!

Phoebe pulls the lever of the Quizmaster 2000, causing its slots to start spinning. When they stop, the Quizmaster asks its first question.

**Quizmaster:** Are you ready to think? The first question is: What is the science known as Microbiology?

**Piper:** Come on, Phoebe! Get this one right…

**Phoebe:** The branch of biology that deals with microorganisms and their effects on other living organisms.

**Quizmaster:** Correct. Player's turn to ask a question to the Quizmaster 2000.

Back in the Manor, the black pentagram engulfs the house with its dark energy. Suddenly it fades away. The Demon of illusion stops chanting and breathes.

**Demon of Illusion:** The Halliwell Manor belongs to evil now. Now, off to destroy the charmed Ones for good.

He orbs out of the basement and back into the attic, where a knocked out Leo is finally waking up, rubbing the back side of his neck. Suddenly, he notices the wound in his shoulder as he's bothered by the pain. The Demon of Illusion orbs in, just in time to see Leo get back to consciousness.

**Demon of Illusion:** I see you're awake. Well, you're just in time to see the demise of your beloved charges. Say goodbye to the Charmed Ones!

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

The questionnaire continues, as it's Phoebe's turn to ask a question to the Quizmaster.

**Paige:** What are you going to ask?

**Phoebe:** Relax, Paige. Don't worry. (To Quizmaster) If you throw a coin multiple times, what's the amount of throws required to obtain 2 heads in a row?

**Quizmaster:** No possible answer. Luck involved. Please ask again.

**Phoebe:** All right. If you throw a dice 6 times, what's the chance that you'd get a six on one or more of the throws?

**Quizmaster:** No possible answer. No number of throws specified. Please ask again.

**Phoebe:** Last question: How much time will it take for a person to count from 1 to 1 billion?

**Quizmaster:** No possible answer. Speed of counting not specified. Data incomplete. Player wins. Please try again.

**Piper:** Phoebe! You did it! You won!

**Paige:** Now get us out of her, please.

**Phoebe:** Okay, let's see… call for a keyboard.

**Paige:** What? I don't have my powers, remember?

**Phoebe:** It doesn't matter. All is an illusion here, so are your powers. You heard me. Call for a keyboard.

Paige calls for it out loud and a transparent keyboard appears right in front of Phoebe, floating in midair. Phoebe moves to the floating keyboard and press the key 'Escape'. Suddenly, the sisters are engulfed in the same white mist that brought them there and are sent out of the computer through the screen. The Demon of Illusion is ready to blast the laptop, just as The Charmed Ones come out of it and appear right in front of him.

**Leo:** Piper! Are you all right?

**Demon of Illusion:** What? How the hell did you get out?

**Phoebe:** We just won a game of our own. I guess the reward was our freedom.

**Paige:** We want something else though.

**Piper:** We earned the right to get our powers back.

**The Charmed Ones: **_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here._

The Demon of Illusion tries to blow them up, but it's not working. The powers of The Charmed Ones rise out of him in white lights and into the sisters.

**Demon of Illusion:** It doesn't matter. The Manor belongs to evil now and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm not real, remember?

**Phoebe:** Actually, we can. After all, I've been going to College lately and I know how to vanish an illusion. You see, an illusion vanishes when you can see the detail in it.

**Demon of Illusion:** I know everything about illusions, witch. So what?

**Piper:** You know, for a demon who claims to know everything, you're not very clever.

**Phoebe:** _Illusion that has traveled near; I call on you to disappear. Makes us notice what cannot be, so that we may see the detail within._

The Demon of Illusion starts glowing as he becomes brighter and brighter. His body starts to vanish as the sisters try to cover her eyes from the increasing light.

**Demon of Illusion:** What are you doing? (Fading away) Nooooooo…..

As the last traces of the Demon of Illusion fade away, he finally explodes into fireworks, leaving a single piece of paper on the ground. The sisters and Leo look at them with satisfaction.

**Leo:** I don't understand. What just happened?

**Paige:** It's alright, Leo. It's over.

**Phoebe:** We just gave him a little detail…. make him more noticeable.

**Piper:** Since he was an Illusion by himself, he ceased to exist. An illusion can't exist once you see the detail.

San Francisco overview background Song: How You Remind Me – Nickelback

Phoebe's room. Piper comes in once again with a few snacks on a tray for Phoebe.

**Piper:** Hi, feeling hungry.

**Phoebe:** I'm fine. I just have to finish the column before Elise kills me. She's been expecting it for hours, you know?

**Piper:** You know… one would've thought that you learned something from being inside a computer.

**Phoebe:** Something like: 'don't use it too much' or 'try writing once in a while'?

**Piper:** Pretty much.

**Phoebe:** Well, I can't stop using my laptop just because a demon tried to kill me, right? But don't worry. I'll try to use it less often if it makes you feel any better… for my own safety. Did you reverse the spell that the Demon of Illusion cast?

**Piper:** Yeah, everything's back to normal. The Manor is back in Good hands and Paige went back to her charges. Well, everything except for my husband's shoulder. I think he'll be alright, but I don't think he'll ever stop trying to protect me. Good night, sweetie.

**Phoebe:** Good night.

Piper leaves the room, leaving Phoebe working by herself in her room. Thinking about it, she finishes her column and sends it via e-mail. Thinking about what Piper said and after she's done, she turns of her laptop, closes it, and starts writing her College assignment in her notebook.

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
